


Die Pressekonferenz

by DaintyCrow



Series: Begegnung [3]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, kind of romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abschließender OS zu meiner „Begegnung“-Reihe, kann definitiv auch einzeln gelesen werden</p><p>Irgendwann musste das mit Tom und Robert ja rauskommen. Und … warum nicht so?</p><p>Auszug: Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche zog. Normalerweise wurden solche Ereignisse zwar meist mit Diktiergerät oder einer richtiger Fernsehkamera verfolgt, aber ihr war es im Moment dann doch egal. Und später würde sie ihren Freundinnen umso besser von diesem Ereignis hier berichten können, wenn sie sogar ein Video hatte, dass ihr beiwohnen der Pressekonferenz bewies …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Pressekonferenz

**Author's Note:**

> So, diesmal tatsächlich sehr kurz gehalten, und hiernach war's das dann auch erst einmal, was die Serie angeht. (Ein paar OS' kommen aber, wie im letzten Teil schon erwäht, noch.)  
> Möglicherweise wird dieser OS hier noch mal irgendwann überarbeitet :)
> 
> Meinungen immer gerne zu mir, und ich hoffe irgendwem gefällt es.

Als sowohl Tom Hiddleston und Robert Downey jr. den Raum betraten und sich hinter das Pult mit den Mikrofonen stellten, bevor sie sich den sitzenden Journalisten zuwandten, von denen einige sogar nur für die Pressekonferenz extra angereist waren, musste Cassy ein Jubeln wirklich unterdrücken.  
Sie war vielleicht ein Fan, ja – wer war das nicht? –, aber das erlaubte ihr noch lange nicht, sich auch wie einer zu verhalten. Besonders, wo von ihr anderes erwartet wurde. Hier und jetzt war sie vorrangig Journalistin. Auch wenn sie wirklich nicht verstand, wie sie es hierher geschafft hatte. Gut, sie war schon länger keine Anfängerin mehr und für einige ihrer Artikel war sie sogar ausgezeichnet worden, aber Tom Hiddleston und Robert Downey jr., die auch noch selbst anwesend waren, statt nur einen Manager oder anderweitig als Pressesprecher umfunktionierten Bekannten zu schicken?! Das war dann doch ein klein wenig etwas anderes.  
Aber gut. Solange sie ruhig blieb würde sie es schon schaffen. Sie musste ja nur einen Artikel schreiben, und das Fragen konnte sie ja vorrangig den anderen überlassen, solange die nichts wichtiges vergaßen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche zog. Normalerweise wurden solche Ereignisse zwar meist mit Diktiergerät oder einer richtiger Fernsehkamera verfolgt, aber ihr war es im Moment dann doch egal. Und später würde sie ihren Freundinnen umso besser von diesem Ereignis hier berichten können, wenn sie sogar ein Video hatte, dass ihr Beiwohnen der Pressekonferenz bewies … bei ihren Freundinnen konnte man nie wissen, ob sie einem glaubten oder nicht, besonders nicht wenn es um solche Dinge ging …  
Auch wenn sie selbst nicht ganz verstand, warum diese ganze Aufregung. Ja, es hatte ein paar Fotos von Tom und einer Frau gegeben, auf denen die beiden nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gestanden hatten, aber wer interessierte sich schon dafür, wer Toms Freundin war? Also … im negativen Sinne dafür interessieren. Cassy interessierte sich auch dafür, **wer** es war, aber die Entscheidung **ob** er eine Freundin hatte oder nicht, lag dann doch eher bei Tom selbst – wobei sie zugeben musste, dass ihr die Vorstellung von Tom und einem hübschen Mann auch nicht missfiel, nachdem ihre beste Freundin diesem Gedanken so verfallen war, und sie es geschafft hatte, Cassy irgendwie damit anzustecken, da sie hauptsächlich von Dingen in dieser Richtung sprach … oder zumindest oft.  
Okay, die Tatsache, dass Toms Freundin dann wenige Tage später neben Robert auf einem Foto zusehen gewesen war, und das ganze wie ein Ehekrach gewirkt hatte, könnte die Reaktionen vermutlich erklären, denn die nicht gerade wenigen Gerüchte darüber, dass Robert eine Affäre hatte, sprachen nicht unbedingt für die Situation, aber dass die Frau mit den Gefühlen der beiden Männer spielte, ohne dass die was merkten? Tom und Robert waren ja nicht blöd, oder so. Also nein, sie konnte den Aufstand nicht wirklich nachvollziehen.

Sie blinzelte einige Male und schaltete ihre Handykamera ein, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz den Schauspielern auf der „Bühne“ widmete, als sich dort geräuspert wurde.  
„Hallo“, begann Tom nun mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sie wissen worum es geht-“ Bei diesen Worten tauchten im Hintergrund auf einer großen Leinwand die zwei Fotos von dem Mädchen und jeweils einmal Tom und Robert auf. „-daher werde ich das nun nicht noch einmal erläutern und die ganze Sache damit aufhalten, dass ich es erkläre.“ Er sah kurz zu Robert und dann wieder zu den Journalisten, bevor er weiter sprach. „Bei der jungen Frau auf den Bildern, die gemacht worden sind handelt es sich um eine gute Freundin von mir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass alle hier mit dem allgemeinen Persönlichkeitsrecht vertraut sind. Ich kenne nicht jedes Wort davon, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht erlaubt ist, Bilder im Netz, oder in der Zeitung, oder sonst irgendwo zu veröffentlichen, wenn dazu keine Einverständnis vorliegt. Die gab es nicht. Nicht von ihrer Seite aus. Bei mir und anderen Schauspielern ist es vermutlich etwas anderes, aber bei ihr nicht. Das ist also eine Verletzung der Privatsphäre und des Persönlichkeitsrechtes.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Verboten, ist das passende Wort dafür. An dieser Stelle möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass wenn ich herausfinde, von wem auch immer der Artikel kam, der meine Bekannte verurteilt hat, dass diese Person sich demnächst vor Gericht mit meinem Anwalt auseinandersetzen darf.“ Er atmete erneut tief durch, wie Cassy deutlich erkennen konnte – sowohl auf ihrem Handy, als auch in echt –, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete. „Die Dame war wegen einem Interview hier“, sagte er dann. „Das hier-“ Er deutete auf die Bilder. „-hatte damit nichts zu tun, weshalb ich hiermit darauf aufmerksam machen möchte, dass die jeweiligen Personen, die noch irgendeines dieser Bilder besitzen oder sonst irgendwo haben, es bitte zerstören mögen, oder zumindest augenblicklich die Veröffentlichung einstellen, da ich gegen den Rest wohl nicht viel tun kann.“ Er schloss den Mund wieder und als es diesmal auch so schien, als würde er nicht weiter sprechen, konnte Cassy erkennen – vielleicht auch spüren –, wie sich langsam Unruhe im Raum ausbreitete.

„Sie war hier wegen einem Interview?“, wurde es schließlich aus einer der hinteren Reihen gerufen.  
Tom nickte. „Ja, auch wenn es Sie eigentlich nichts angeht. Aber sie ist Journalistin, wie die meisten von ihnen auch, und hatte hier zu arbeiten. Das Bild wurde bei einem späteren Treffen zwischen ihr und mir gemacht, bei Robert ist es ähnlich.“ Kurz fragte Cassy sich, warum Tom denn der Einzige war, der etwas sagte, verwarf es dann aber wieder, denn wenn die Frau wirklich Toms Bekannte war, kannte Robert sie vielleicht gar nicht … wobei dann das zweite Foto aber keinen Sinn machte.  
„Also ist das nicht ihre Freundin?“, kam es von, von Cassy aus gesehen, irgendwo rechts-hinten.  
„Richtig“, meldete sich Tom wieder zu Wort. „Eine gute bekannte und Freundin im Sinne von Freund, aber nicht meine Freundin im Sinne von Partnerin.“ Cassy merkte selbst nur wie durch Nebel, dass sie erleichtert aufatmete. Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste warum, aber zumindest würde ihre Freundin nicht enttäuscht sein, und könnte weiterhin auf einen männlichen Partner hoffen.  
„Und ihre Freundin und Robert? Was läuft zwischen den beiden?“, fragte einige Reihen vor Cassy eine Frau.  
„Ja.“ Der Mann drei Stühle neben der Frau nickte. „Steht er jetzt auf noch jüngere Frauen als ohnehin schon, nachdem er sich nun endgültig von seiner eigenen Frau trennen wird?“

„Nein.“ Es war das erste Mal seit dem Beginn der Konferenz, dass auch Robert sich zu Wort meldete. „Das tue ich nicht. Und das Kind könnte meine Tochter sein, also selbstverständlich habe ich nichts in dieser Richtung mit ihr zu tun!“ Er sah ernst in die Runde. „Sie hatte nur etwas mit mir zu klären.“ Er und Tom sahen sich kurz an. Cassy fragte sich automatisch, worum es wohl genau ging, dass die beiden sich mit ihren Blicken scheinbar immer wieder absprechen mussten, entschied sich dann aber dafür, dass es sie nicht wirklich etwas anging.  
Zu ihrem Glück musste sie auch nicht nachfragen, denn jemand anderes übernahm das für sie. „Und worum ging es?“  
Die beiden Schauspieler sahen sich wieder an und traten zeitgleich einen Schritt zurück, woraufhin Cassy sehen konnte, wie sie kurz miteinander redeten. Als sie auf ihr Handy sah, zeigte es knapp 10 Minuten Aufnahme. Gut, dass sie genügend Speicher freigeräumt hatte, um auch längere Videos aufnehmen zu können. Sie sah wieder auf, und konnte erkennen, wie sich die beiden Schauspieler gerade zunickten, bevor sie wieder nach vorne an das Pult traten.

„Sie hatte ein Problem und wollte meine Hilfe“, meinte Robert ruhig.  
„Was für ein Problem?“, hörte Cassy es wieder hinter sich.  
„Ähm-“ Robert sah kurz zu Tom. „Er-“ Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seinen Kollegen. „Er hatte … Liebeskummer.“  
„Und da war die Frau bei Ihnen und nicht bei Chris?“, kam es wieder zu Cassys Rechten und von irgendwo links wurde ein „Oder Benedict?“ hinzugefügt.  
„Richtig“, meinte Robert und Tom nickte bestätigend.  
„Warum?“ Der Stimme nach wurde die Frage von der Person gestellt, die auch das mit Benedict hatte wissen wollen.  
„Weil-“, setzte Tom zum sprechen an, brach dann aber ab und schien eine Weile zu überlegen. „Darum“, sagte er schließlich, bevor er sich ein weiteres Mal zu Robert drehte und dann sogar die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, bevor er ihn zu sich zog und ihm auf den Mund küsste. Vor aller Augen. Einfach so. Und Cassy hatte jede Sekunde davon als Video auf ihrem Handy.


End file.
